1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information delivery management apparatus, mobile communication equipment, information delivery check systems, and information delivery check methods for checking whether various information such as e-mail from sender mobile communication terminals has been delivered to receiver mobile communication terminals or not.
2. Related Background Art
As technological innovation makes quick and steady penetration of mobile communication equipment such as mobile phones or PHS (Personal Handy-phone System) into the general public, the mobile communication equipment is required to perform various functions. For example, as to the mobile phones, the simple call function cannot satisfy user needs alone and a lot of users want to use the mail function, which is an information transmitting means different from the call function.
Transmission and reception of mail between mobile communication terminals is carried out approximately as follows. First, mail transmitted from a certain mobile communication terminal is relayed, for example, by a packet gateway relay to be stored in a mail box provided in a mobile communication network and to be transmitted to a destination mobile communication terminal. If the destination mobile communication terminal is within the service area, the mail is delivered to the receiver mobile communication terminal. Use of this mail function allows information to be transmitted and received between mobile communication terminals without calls, which is extremely convenient.